Only Time Will Tell: A Map Game
Welcome to Only Time Will Tell: A Map Game. In this game you are not just limited to countries, but you can play as Terrorist Organisations, not that I'm the only one, and if you want to play as someone or something else ask the mods. Important Content/Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! * NO '''racial slurs or foul language, other wise, you will be banned * Please remain civil. * If you do not post for more then 10 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take * The game will start once five people have joined, and the Head-Mod has been appointed. * '''Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. Which means: **'NO ROBOTIC SOLDIERS' **'NO CLONE TROOPERS, JANGO FETT' **'NO ALIENS' **'IF YOUR COUNTRY DOES NOT POSSESS WMDs IRL AND YOU WANT THEM IN YOUR ARSENAL, YOU MUST BEGIN CREATING THEM AND WAIT FOUR YEARS BEFORE YOU SAY THEY ARE COMPLETE AND READY.' * Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. * Only the Head-Mod and game creator can appoint new mods and the map mod. * The game creator's word overrides all others. * The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator. * Only the Head-Mod and Emergency Mod can start new turns. If a new turn has not be started within 24 hours, the Emergency Mod will start a new turn. * One mod and the map mod will be appointed. * Every turn is one year until 2200 where it becomes ten years then in 2300 it turns to 20 years * A new turn starts every 24 hours. * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * After you do 3 implausibilities you are banned from the game. * Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back each day! * This isn't a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list. * Have Fun! (This is also copied and pasted from Future Map Game Revised, Future Map Game 2 Humanity's Course, as well as Weight of the World: A Map Game ) Mods * Creator : Jack The Ripper * Head-Mod: * Map Mod: * Mod 1: * Mod 2: * Emergency Mod: You have to apply to be a mod. Apply below, stating why you want to be a mod. Unlawful adding will result in a ban. Back Story The date is January 1st, 2017, the world is pretty much the same except Iran is in civil war, and Belgium is divided into Flanders and Wallonia. Dissolved Nations *Belgium (Divided between Flanders and Wallonia) Players * Canada Jack The Ripper * ' Oregon ' DD (The2016) The Game *'The game will start when there is 5 players' Category:Map Games Category:Inactive Map Games